


TimMari: Poison

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat, Romantic Fluff, TimMari, Tumblr Prompt, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: PoisonDate: January, Saturday 18
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Pamela Isley, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	TimMari: Poison

The reflective surface of the lake's water shimmered from the Sun's attention, as it rippled at the slightest disruptions in the distance. It was an alluring azure, that seemed to span at least a mile with its branching streams and rivers around the park.

Marinette was currently sat on a wooden bench, that faced the body of water. She admired the sight before her, taking in the image of clouds floating lazily in the deep blue sky, and the birds chirping insistently around.

Letting out a slight exhale of air, she took note of the approaching footsteps from behind, that seemed to suddenly stop a few metres away from her. There was the sound of quiet panting, before a whisper of her name escaped the person's mouth in relief.

She remained still, fighting off the urge to turn around - in fear of regret.

The silence carried on, consisting of a calm breeze mutely roaring in her ears whilst she remained situated on the bench with a rigid posture.

"Marinette?" a voice breathed.

After a dozen seconds of deliberation, she decided only to hum in acknowledgement, with her hands fidgeting with each other on her lap in an anxious manner.

"Mari..." he started with. "I'm not angry at you."

She couldn't help the feeling of solace that washed over her at the statement, yet the doubts already starting to plague her mind squashed it down almost immediately.

Moving her head the smallest bit to the side, she sighed, questioning softly, "Why wouldn't you be angry?"

Unknown to her, Tim's bluebell eyes softened. He responded, "Because your relatives don't define who you are."

A sad grimace spread across her pressed lips, as she mused, "My class didn't seem to think that."

He huffed a laugh. "That's because they're a bunch of gullible idiots."

That got her pearl white teeth to peek out from behind her gums, while a minute chuckle made her chest heave.

"So...you're not upset then?" Marinette asked, a vulnerable tilt in her tone.

Tim smiled kindly without hesitation. "Of course I'm not."

All of a sudden, something wrapped around the male's waist, shifting his utility belt as it brought him forwards. He didn't bother struggling, only grinning when it settled him on the ground in front of Marinette.

She stood, cupping his cheeks, as they both leaned closer. Their lips met, moving perfectly and melding with one another in a practiced sync.

They carried on kissing for around a minute, before reluctantly parting for air. Leaning on each others foreheads, dopey smiles adorned their faces, whilst their breathing was hard and heavy.

"Have I been poisoned?" he recited dreamily, irises dilated and cheeks flushed.

Chuckling, Marinette replied, "No, don't worry."

She traced his mask with a thin finger lovingly. "I can control if my kisses harm the person, and I could never harm you."

"Does...does that mean I can do it again?"

"Of course it does, Red Robin," she giggled.

**~*~*~**

On a rooftop nearby, Pamela was perched, with vines and flowers blooming tall around her. One plant moved beside her head, seeming to communicate without words.

She nodded, lips twitching upwards.

"Seems like my Marigold has found herself a suitable bird for a boyfriend."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Siren's Niece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987412) by [Virburna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virburna/pseuds/Virburna)




End file.
